From Beginning to End, We are Brothers
by Ember Sorenson
Summary: Fili and Kili are two dwarf brothers who join their uncle, Thorin, on a quest to reclaim the dwarven kingdom of Erebor. They are the youngest of the company and the least experienced. They are also two of the three who fall in the Battle of the Five Armies. Before all that, they had a life in the Blue mountains with Dis, their mother. This is about that life on down to the end.
1. Chapter 1

Fili waited outside his parent's bedroom, fidgeting anxiously. He had been waiting out here for about an hour or so and he was worried. Only a few moments ago had his mother been screaming in pain. Never had he EVER heard her scream like that. And he never wanted to hear it again. It scared him, knowing that he was stuck out here, by his father's commands, and he couldn't do a thing to ease his mother's pain. He felt utterly useless, and it didn't help that had no idea about what was going on.

Maybe it had to deal with his mother's bump. Over the past few months, Dis had been getting larger and larger. Fili just thought that his mother was eating more and more. But when he had asked his father about it, his father had said; "Inside your Mother's womb, there is a small dwarf, growing. Your mother is nurturing it, preparing it for when he enters the world." This had left the poor 5 year old dwarf very confused but he had just nodded and acted if he understood.

When the door to his parent's room opened suddenly, Fili jumped a little, startled. His father smiled warmly at him. "Fili, come here." He said, bending down as Fili ran up to him. He lifted the small dwarf in his arms and carried him into the room lit only by a crackling fire place. Fili spotted his mother who was lying in her bed, her eyes closed.

Fili's eyes grew wide with worry and he reached for his mother. His father carried the blonde dwarf over to Dis. When they reached the side of the bed, she opened her eyes and looked up at her child. "Fili," she murmured, stroking his long, golden hair.

He looked down at his mother. "Mama? Are you alright?!"

Dis smiled tiredly and chuckled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Fili didn't want to seem stupid so he just shrugged. Suddenly, there was a soft yawn and it came from neither him or his parents. "What was that?"

Again, his mother smiled, and his father placed him on the bed next to Dis. "Look," she said softly, nodding her head to her arms.

That's when Fili noticed that in his mother's arms was a bundle of cloth. There was another yawn and Fili knew it was coming from the bundle. He reached toward it, but stopped himself and looked up at his mother. Dis nodded and he reached over and moved the cloth to make an opening at the top and he gasped. Wrapped up inside the cloth was a small dwarf baby and he lay sleeping.

"Fili, this is your brother, Kili." Dis said.

Fili's eyes grew wide hearing that he was a brother. He leaned over the small dwarf. "Kili," he whispered into the baby's ear and kissed his cheek.

Dis and her husband smiled, proud of their sons.

It had been a few months after Kili was born. Fili had kept himself busy with chores, practice, and the like. His father had to work in the village, and his mother was often busy with caring for Kili. Kili had grown quite a bit when six months passed. He had large brown eyes, thick brown hair, and a small nose. Yes, Fili loved his brother, but Kili was a handful. Kili's curiosity would often get the infant in trouble, or he would be crying, and he was constantly hungry.

"It is the nature of us dwarves," his mother had explained when Fili had asked why Kili acted the way he did. And then, with a smirk, she added, "Besides, you were the same way where you were that small Fili."

Fili had just scowled, refusing to believe that he was always needy like his brother, and went to go practice.

It was a crisp autumn day when he came. Fili was brushing his pony's hair when he heard familiar humming and boots coming up the path. He dropped the brush and ran around to the front of the house. He immediately spotted the oncoming traveler and smiled, running up to him. "Uncle!" he cried happily, hugging the taller dwarf.

Thorn chuckled and bent down, picking Fili up and carrying him to the house. "It is good to see you, lad. How are you?"

"I'm fine!" Fili chided, happy to see his uncle who was often away on business.

When they reached the house, Dis had already opened the door and was smiling at her brother. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

Again, Thorin chuckled. "I come when I can."

"I know. But won't you come in? I have someone you need to see."

Thorin raised an eyebrow but stepped inside the house, putting Fili down. Fili held onto his uncle's had as Dis led them down the hallway, stopping in front of Fili's room. She looked at them, a smile on her face, put her finger to her lips, warning them to be quiet and opened the door. In Fili's room, there was a large bed for Fili and a cradle.

Dis brought Thorin over to the cradle and when Thorin saw the small dwarf child, his eyes lit up. "Oh Dis," he mused quietly. "I had no idea."

She nodded and carefully picked Kili up. Kili cooed and giggled, reaching up to his mother with small hands outstretched. Thorin placed a hand on top of Kili's head and stoked his nephew's hair back with a loving gaze.

"His name, sister?"

"Kili."

"Of course. It's fitting."

Fili sat on his bed, watching his family. Uncle Thorin had never acted this way before. It was so out of character for the heir. Thorin was normally so serious, so… kingly. So Fili just sat there, watching his uncle.

"How old is he?" Thorin asked.

Dis set Kili on the floor and Fili immediately sat down next to him. "He's only six months."

"And words?"

She shook her head, watching Fili play with Kili. "No. Not yet."

"Hmmm Fili was speaking at this time."

"Oh that's right." Dis faced her brother. "Thorin, are you hungry? You must be. Come on. Fili, bring Kili out to the living room and you two can play out there."

Fili picked Kili up awkwardly and carried him out to the living room. He set him down on the floor and sat in front of Kili. While Thorin and Dis talked, the two brothers passed a ball back and forth. Fili liked playing with Kili like this, but he couldn't wait until he was older. He couldn't wait to show him how to sword play, or how to ride a pony, and the list went on. Fili wanted to be the best big brother ever.

"F…Fee… Feelee?"

Fili stared at Kili in surprise as he tried to say his name. "Filee?"

"Um, Mum?! Mum! Come here!"

Dis came running into the room, Thorin too. Dis half expected Kili to be injured with Fili's tone, but when she didn't see anything wrong with the younger of her sons, she sighed in relief. "Fili what is it?" she asked, somewhat annoyed.

"It's Kili! He's-"

Fili was cut off by Kili. "Fili!" he giggled, his eyes twinkling and he was smiling.

Dis gasped and scooped Kili up. "Oh! Your first word! You're saying your brother's name!"

Thorin smiled and picked Fili up. "Be proud Fili!"

Later that eveing, Fili's father came home from his day in the village and he was greeted by the splendid news about Kili's first word. He couldn't be prouder.

To add more to the small family's pride, a few weeks later, Kili took his first steps. Also, Fili was well on his way to mastering his axe throwing abilities. Out of the whole family, Thorin especially took pride in his nephews. They were heirs to the throne.

One night, after Dis and her husband were done tucking the two boys in, saying good night, Thorin walked in and sat down next to Fili who was fast asleep/ he brushed the child's long blonde hair away from his face and smiled. "You will make a fine king."


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Later

Fili held onto his mother's hand as she wept. The 8 year old had tears in his own eyes, spilling down his face. Kili, who was 3 by this time, held his brother's other hand, his eyes were puffy and red and more tears glistened in his eyes. Thorin stood next to his sister, his expression like that of stone as he looked upon his brother-in-law's head stone.

Fili struggled to wrap his head around the fact that his father was gone… forever. The father that had tucked him in every night, promising to see him in the morning. The father who would come home every evening with a smile on his face. The father who was teaching him how to fight and fend for himself. No, he couldn't be gone. But he was… killed by the arrows and swords of orcs.

Fili looked over at his uncle. Thorin had fought alongside his father and had wounds of his own. His arm was wrapped in bandages as was his leg. He had survived.

Earlier, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, and Balin were there to pay their respects and sympathize for the family. They pitied Fili and Kili. They were too young to lose their father, or anybody for that matter.

"Fili,"

Fili looked down at his little brother who stared up at him with big, teary, brown eyes.

"I-I" but he didn't finish. He burst into more tears and deep body shaking sobs. Fili bent down and embraced his brother. Kili buried his face in Fili's shoulder and continued to bawl. Fili cried into Kili's unkempt hair, tears spilling silently, listening to his sibling's sobs.

Thorin crouched down next to the boys, placing a gentle hand on Kili's small back. Fili and Kili let go of each other and turned into their uncle's chest, burying their faced into his fur pelt. He placed his hands gently on their back as silent tears streaked down his face. _I swear_, he thought, _I will care for you two like you were my own sons._

A week later.

One night, Kili slept fitfully next to his brother. Fili lie wide awake, unable to sleep, fresh tears still spilling off his eyes, streaming down his cheeks and onto the pillow. He stared at the ceiling with an empty feeling in his chest. His father was gone, dead. It seemed like the whole world would soon collapse around him now that he was gone.

Just then Thorin entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Fili?"

Fili sat up and sniffed, rubbing his nose with his sleeve. His swollen red eyes met his uncle's tired, fierce blue ones. "Yes?"

Thorin put a hand on Fili's shoulder and looked deep into the 8 year olds blue eyes. "Fili, I need to promise me something."

"What?"

"Youhave to promise that you'll protect Kili with your life," Thorin whispered to keep from waking the mentioned sibling up. "Now that your father's gone, you have to take care of your family. Promise me that you will protect Kili."

"I promise," Fili croaked his voice thick and he was on the verge of sobbing. Without thinking, he hugged his uncle, quietly crying.

Thorin hugged him and whispered in his ear; "I'll be here to help you, I swear. You're not going to be alone in this." After a while, Thorin held Fili out at arm's length and looked at him lovingly. "Now, dear boy, you must sleep. You don't want to be tired in the morning. Your mother will need your help."

Fili nodded, settling beside his sleeping brother. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep. After making sure he was asleep, Thorin stood, brushing Fili's golden hair back, he kissed his forehead and then did the same to Kili. He left, quietly closing the door. Just as he was about to enter his own room, he heard muffled gasps coming from the living room.

Looking down the hallway, he saw the moving light of fire. Thorin walked into the living room to see Dis crying, holding her deceased husband's shirt, sitting in her arm chair.

"Dis?" he asked, kneeling next to his sister and put a hand on her forearm. "Dis, why aren't you asleep?"

She sniffed and looked up at him with teary eyes. "I-I can't stop thinking about him," she gasped between sobs. "I can't believe he's gone."

Thorin nodded. "I know."

Dis gasped again and buried her face in the shirt. Her dark hair fell over her shaking shoulders.

Thorin stood and took his sister's hand in his own, helping her up. He lifted her chin and looked her in the eye sternly. "Dis, I need you to get a hold of yourself. It's been nearly a week." It seemed as though she wasn't listening to him at all. He sighed and grabbed her shoulders. "Dis! You must listen to me!"

She gasped, startled and stared wide eyed at him.

"Your children need you. You need to be strong for them. Isn't that what he would've wanted? For you to be strong and bring up his offspring?"

Dis looked down and nodded solemnly. "Yes. You're right brother, as usual," she said.

"Alright, then go to bed, get some rest. It's much needed, I'm sure."

His sister nodded and walked slowly to her room. Once he was sure she was in her room, Thorin stared at the fire for a while before putting it out and going to bed.

That night the whole family slept fitfully but got a much needed night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Fili?" Dis asked through the boy's room door.

"Yes Mum?" Fili replied.

"Dwalin and Gloin are waiting in the living room, love."

"alright. Thanks Mum, I'll be out in a bit." Fili said, strapping on his swords. He made sure all his braids were neatly in place and tight. Then he rushed to put his boots on. He felt slightly embarrassed. He should've been ready.

All the while he was getting ready, 5 year old Kili sat there on their bed, brooding. He didn't want his brother to leave. Fili was always near him and being a good big brother. But now Fili had to go, for a week long training session with Dwalin and Gloin.

"Can I please come?" Kili whimpered, trying one last time.

Fili looked up at his brother from the floor. "Kili, you know you have to wait. You know you can't come."

"But I want to." The younger brother whined.

Fili stood and ruffled Kili's messy hair. "You don't always get what you want Kee. Just wait, soon you'll be with us out there. But for now, uncle Thorin will teach you a few things, okay?"

Reluctantly and with a cute little kid scowl, Kili nodded, arms at his sides and his hands clinched in small fists.

The older of the two chuckled, ruffled his brother's hair again and exited the room. Like Dis had promised, Dwalin and Gloin were waiting in the living room. Dwalin stood, leaning on his battle axe and talking with Thorin. Gloin stood with his hands on his hips, also in the conversation.

When the red headed dwarf spotted the young heir, he smiled. "Are you ready, lad?"

"Yes sir. I've been ready my whole life." Fili responded.

Dis came up and hugged her eldest son tightly. "Be safe, m'boy."

Fili pulled away from his mother and kissed her forehead. "Always mum. Just remember, I'm not going to battle. Not quite yet." He then nodded at Thorin. "I'll be back! Farewell!"

Kili latched onto his brother's leg. "Fili…"

"Bye Kili. Be good for Uncle Thorin and Mum." He said, as he pried Kili off, handing him to his mother and left.

Later that night, after putting Kili to bed, Dis was reading, and Thorin was smoking his pipe. The fire was crackling and sizzling in the fire place, casting it's dim, warm light out. It was a quiet evening. All was well.

"Mum?"

Dis looked up and saw Kili standing in the hallway, rubbing one of his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked really tired. She closed her book and walked over to her son. "Kili? What's wrong?"

"I miss Fili." Kili yawned. "I can't sleep."

Dis smiled at him and kissed his head. "He'll be back. I'm sure he misses you too, sweet."

Thorin stood and took Kili by the hand. "Come on, I'll read you a story. Okay?"

Kili's face lit up a little, as much as a tired little boy's could. "Okay!"

Before Dis went to bed, she went in to check on Kili, pretty sure Thorin had gone to bed. It was pretty late, and she knew that Kili HAD to be asleep by now. Thorin too. When Dis entered the room, she stifled a chuckle. She found Thorin and Kili asleep. Thorin had one of his arms around Kili who was nestled up against him, fast asleep, and the other hand on his chest where a book also rested. He was snoring, Kili was too, a little. She smiled, walking in and blowing out the candle, and then leaving, smiling to herself.

The week went by faster than thought. Fili was home in no time. And when he came through the door, the first person to greet him was his little brother. Kili attacked his legs, hugging him tightly. Fili had just laughed and hugged Kili, then Dis and Thorin. Gloin and Dwalin gave a great report, saying that Fili was exceptional and very skilled and that he would make a fine warrior.

"That's good to hear." Thorin said, nodding. He looked at Fili. "You are making a finer heir every day, lad."

**sorry this took forever! The other version I had written out was very choppy and far longer than it should've been... so here's the modified version! XD Thanks for reading!**


End file.
